Santa Rosa County, Florida
Santa Rosa County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. According to the 2000 U.S. Census, the population was 117,743, while a July 1, 2005 estimate placed the population at 143,105, an 18% increase making it the 84th fastest growing county in the United States between 2000 and 2005. Its county seat is Milton6. History Santa Rosa County was created in 1842. It was named for Santa Rosa Island.Santa Rosa County Profile Retrieved June 26, 2007 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,040 km² (1,174 sq mi). 2,634 km² (1,017 sq mi) of it is land and 406 km² (157 sq mi) of it (13.35%) is water. Santa Rosa County is part of the Pensacola-Ferry Pass-Brent Metropolitan Statistical Area. Regions Santa Rosa County can be divided into three distinct sections: South Santa Rosa, Central Santa Rosa, and North Santa Rosa. The sections are centered around the main east/west roads that pass through the county. South Santa Rosa County comprises the area from Holley and Navarre in the east to Gulf Breeze at the western end of the Gulf Breeze Peninsula (Fairpoint Peninsula), and along U.S. Highway 98. A section of Santa Rosa Island, containing the unincorporated community of Navarre Beach, is also part of South Santa Rosa County. Major bodies of water including Santa Rosa Sound, Pensacola Bay and East Bay strongly influence the housing and life style of citizens in the southern part of the county. This fast-growing region serves primarily as "bedroom communities" for Pensacola to the west and Hurlburt Field, Fort Walton Beach, and Eglin Air Force Base to the east. Central Santa Rosa County is the area north of the bays and south of the extensive forests separating it from North Santa Rosa. The central section developed along "The Old Spanish Trail" that ran from St. Augustine on the Atlantic Ocean all the way to New Orleans, and further points west. Today, U.S. Highway 90 closely parallels the old trail. The county seat, Milton is located where the trail crossed the Blackwater River. To the west of Milton, the fast growing communities of Pea Ridge and Pace have turned the west central part of the county into one large "bedroom community" for people who work in the industries here and in Escambia County, to the west. Interstate 10 also passes through this section of the county. Northern Santa Rosa County is forest and farming country. The only town in the north is Jay. Most development has been along State Road 4 which runs through the northern sections of Escambia, Santa Rosa, and Okaloosa counties. A large oil and natural gas field around Jay produced a great deal of oil, and made many farmers millioniares in the 1970s and 1980s, but the field has been depleted and is producing little oil today. The citizens have, for the most part, returned to farming and forestry for their livelihoods. State Road 87 traverses the county from north to south, between US Highway 98 and the border with Escambia County near Brewton, where it connects with State Route 41. This road is a primary emergency evacuation route for the county during hurricanes. Adjacent Counties *Escambia County - north *Okaloosa County - east *Escambia County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 117,743 people, 43,793 households, and 33,326 families residing in the county. The population density was 45/km² (116/sq mi). There were 49,119 housing units at an average density of 19/km² (48/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 90.72% White, 4.25% Black or African American, 1.01% Native American, 1.30% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 0.67% from other races, and 1.98% from two or more races. 2.52% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 43,793 households out of which 36.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.20% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.90% were non-families. 19.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 7.20% from 18 to 24, 31.10% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 100.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,881, and the median income for a family was $46,929. Males had a median income of $34,878 versus $22,304 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,089. About 7.90% of families and 9.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.60% of those under age 18 and 7.50% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # City of Gulf Breeze # Town of Jay # City of Milton Unincorporated *Bagdad *Navarre *Navarre Beach *Pea Ridge *Pace References External links Official Santa Rosa County Website * Life By Design: Santa Rosa Co., FL Government links/Constitutional offices * Santa Rosa County Board of County Commissioners * Santa Rosa County Supervisor of Elections * Santa Rosa County Property Appraiser * Santa Rosa County Sheriff's Office * Santa Rosa County Tax Collector * TEAM Santa Rosa Economic Development Council * Santa Rosa County GIS Mapping System Special districts * Santa Rosa County School District * Northwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Santa Rosa County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Escambia, Santa Rosa, Okaloosa, and Walton counties * Office of the State Attorney, 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Santa Rosa Tourist Development Council * Santra Rosa County Information Category:Counties of Florida Category:Santa Rosa County, Florida Category:Pensacola Metro Area